The Other Castellan
by I-am-a-Huntress
Summary: Yep, I'm Luke's sister. Not many people knew he had a real one. I sort of ran away from home when I was five. I was alone in the woods fending off drakons and telekhines and other monsters with my two best friends, Kate Reinna and Karli Pearsiva. At the time, we were only nine years old. Then, we finally found our way to camp two years ago. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How to win Capture the Flag

HELLO PEOPLE! Thanks again so much for all the OCs you guys submitted. I couldn't have done this without you. Here are the OCs and their personalities:

Karli Pearsiva - Dionysus, strawberry blonde hair. Bluish purpley eyes. 14

Misty Pandora - Hecate. Dyed blue hair with bright blue eyes. 17

Aaron Leon - Hestia, red hair and hazel eyes. 14

Kate Reinna - Ares, brown hair with red streaks. Dark brown eyes. 13

Nicole de Angela - Persephone. Black, mid-back length hair. Navy blue eyes. 15

Kamaria Henderson - Hephaestus. Chocolate brown eyes and crazy, curly brown hair. 7

Katapiesi Rashid - Phobos. Buzz-cut brown hair and brown eyes. 12

Faain Wicin - Iris. Hair and eyes are ever-color changing. 17

Seobryn Arandun - Athena. Short blonde hair and grey eyes. 14

Kleftis Shango - Hermes. Longish and dark hair and grey eyes. 16

Elizabeth Castellan - Hermes, blond hair and green eyes. 13

Elizabeth (or Liz) is the main character and the story is told in her point of view. LETTUCE BEGIN!

I leaned out of the tree and breathed in slowly. Fresh air. I gazed at the sun setting in the west. It was a long day, about three new campers stumbling into camp, and I needed some relaxation before capture the flag tonight.  
Oh, yeah, I better introduce myself. My name is Elizabeth May Castellan. Yep, I'm Luke's sister. Not many people knew he had a sister. I sort of ran away from home when I was five. Then, Luke ran away to find me and met Thalia, then Annabeth. He thought Annabeth was me, (Yes, I suppose I do look a bit like her) so he discontinued his search. Stupid brother. Meanwhile, I was alone in the woods fending off drakons and telekhines and other monsters with my two best friends, Kate Reinna and Karli Pearsiva. At the time, we were only nine years old.  
Then, we finally found our way to camp two years ago. I have a scar on my cheek leading down to my neck from a drakon swipe. You can't get away without a few injuries if you are fighting monsters for three years in a row.  
"LIZ! Where are you?" yelled a voice.  
"LIIIIIIZ!" yelled another. I recognized them as my BFFLS, Karli and Kate. I decided to scare them.  
I waited till they were right under my tree, then I jumped down in front of them and yelled "RAARGH!"  
They both jumped.  
Kate bounced on her heels (yes, she is VERY energetic) and said "We've been looking for you for fifteen minutes, where were you?"  
I stood up straight, lifting my chin in a pompous manner and pointing up with my finger. "In the tree," I said indignantly, "catching my breath before capture the flag."  
"It's going to start in six minutes, let's go," Karli practically yelled. We all sprinted to where all the other campers were gathered.  
My half-brother Kleft nudged me and whispered, "Late, again? Really, Liz. We have a bad impression on other people."  
"You're Hermes kids, what's the big surprise?" muttered Karli under her breath. Kleft grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. Karli blushed a little and muttered something. Words like 'not in public' and 'seriously' floated over. Kate and I giggled as Connor yelled "GET A ROOM".  
"So, Ares and Athena teams please choose your weapons," called Chiron. Kate and I were on the Ares team, so we both grabbed helmets with red plumes. I strapped on my very own set of silver bow and arrows that my dad gave me for my birthday. Kate chose a spear with a reddish bronze tip. Karli was on the Athena team.  
"Well, see you after we win," she called as she ran off with the other kids.  
"Fat chance," I yelled after her. Kate and I followed Clarisse and the rest of the team to the strategy spot.  
"Okay," shouted Clarisse, "Remember the plan. Don't let Athena win!" Everyone cheered and sprinted off in different directions.  
"Good luck," I told Kate. She nodded and hurried over to hide behind a few bushes near our flag. I ran south a few meters and scrambled up a tall oak. The leaves were perfect, they blended in right with my shirt. I silently perched on a sturdy branch and crept out a little bit so I had a good view of the path. My plan was to jump down on someone if they came through. If I missed, my bow was set to shoot. Then, I wouldn't miss. Some people said I would be a good Apollo kid, or a Hunter even. I said no, I like being a Hermes kid. It's fun to sneak around and scare people.  
"Look, I told you it would be easy. They left it unguarded." The Stolls jogged down the path. I silently raised my bow and aimed at the Connor's armor. The smaller one would be easier to get first. I aimed right between two straps. It shouldn't pierce the skin, but startle him enough to run away. I let the string go and heard the gasp of surprise from him. He turned and sprinted back down the path. Travis seemed a bit smarter. He peered into the trees.  
"Liz, I know you're up there. You can't scare me, I'm your brother." he called. I used my other ability (I know, I'm very talented, aren't I?) to make my voice seem farther down the path.  
"Watch me," I called. He slowly walked until he was almost under my tree. Right under it, he stopped and tried to look into the tree next to the one I was in. This was my only chance. I jumped down on him and screamed "YAAAAAAH!". I landed on him and knocked us both to the ground.  
"It seems I have a prisoner," I said in a deep voice. *cue evil laugh* I tried an evil cackle but ended up choking. Travis stared at me with a really? look on his face. I stood up straight and pulled him up with me. He scowled but allowed me to lead him mercilessly to the 'jail'.  
"Kamaria, we have a prisoner. Don't let him get away." Kamaria was a cute African-American girl that had curly brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. She was only seven, but she was really tough.  
"Yessir." she saluted me mockingly. We both giggled and I went back to the tree and resumed my post.  
It wasn't long before another person came strolling down the path.

Boy, I'm getting pretty good at these cliffys. If you haven't yet noticed, some of the OC ages have been changed. If you desperately need to have your OC's a certain age, just PM me.

PS I have a secret message for you to unscramble: Evewir!

The hint is below this message.

\/


	2. Chapter 2: Another Prophecy

Hello my friends. This is the new chapter.

Liz: Say it!  
Me: Say what?  
Kate: The disclaimer!  
Me: Whyyyyyy?  
Karli: Or else, um, I won't let Kate and Liz be my friends.  
Me: Okay! Okay! I don't own any of this except for my OC Liz. The other OCs are from other people. Read my OCs Needed story if you want to know exactly who the OCs belong to. Which you probably won't. Lazy readers. JK  
Liz: On with the show!  
Me: Hey, that's my line.

Last chapter: It wasn't long before another person came strolling down the path.

I raised my bow and peered through the leaves. I could make out a girl, I think she was an Aphrodite girl. That was one bad part about waiting in trees; you could barely see your victims. What was her name again? Delilah? Darlene? No, I think it was Drew. Yes, that was it. Drew. She was that girly-girl that used to be Aphrodite cabin counselor. That is, until Piper came along. Lately, though, there had been rumor that she had been re-elected since Piper had gone on the quest.  
She stopped just under my tree. She seemed to sense me, though. She peered through the leaves of the tree I was in. I froze, motionless as her gaze swept through my tree. She stepped forward a few steps, scrutinizing the next tree. I jumped down behind her and nocked an arrow. She spun around.  
"Stop, girl," her voice washed over me, like thick molasses. I froze. She smiled, her eyes glittering with malice. I shook my head, clearing my mind. I raised my weapon.  
"Do I have another-" I was cut off as she used that sugar-filled voice again.  
"Don't move." I saw movement behind her and I unfroze again.  
"You're coming with us, Tanaka." Kate emerged from behind a tree, her spear leveled. The Asian girl swept her raven hair over her shoulder and stuck her lips out in a pout. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Kate. We marched Drew over to Kamaria, where she had Travis and Conner tied to a tree. When she saw Drew, she frowned.  
"Oh, no, not her. She might charmspeak me or something." Kamaria whined. Drew smiled smugly.  
"Wipe that smirk off yo face before I smack it off," Kamaria told Drew. Her expression beheld shock that such a teeny girl could be so tough. Suddenly, we heard shouting. Clarrisse held a royal blue flag above her head as she raced into friendly territory. Drew and the Stoll brothers groaned and went over to join the panting Athena team.

LINE BREAK

I collapsed on my bed in the Hermes cabin. Since I had gotten here, I had insisted that it be given a new paint job. And, for the first time in a few years, it seemed like, we mopped the floor and reorganized the furniture. I got my own corner in the room. A full-size bed, a Starry Night poster, and a window.  
I hung my bow on a hook just above my bed and sighed. I changed into my usual Pj's, a tank top and sweats. My brother Kleft burst into the room with a giggling Karli. They both froze when they saw me in my bed. Kleft grinned at me and Karli turned tomato red. I smiled.  
"Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt," I said and walked into the cool night. I walked over to the campfire, which had smoldered down to a few coals. I gazed at the fire for a few minutes, leaning my back up against the bench. After a while, I dozed off. As always for us demigods, I had a dream.

Zeus and Apollo were arguing in the throne room.  
"I'm telling you, that's what I saw," Apollo told Zeus.  
"Well, there is no way that that could happen! How can it?" Zeus retorted.  
"You have to believe me. There is no other way." said Apollo. Zeus shook his head and muttered something about prophecy gods.

"Liz, Liz? Wake up," I heard a voice. I opened my eyes. Rachel (yes, the oracle) was shaking me. "Liz? It's 1:00 in the morning," I yawned and sat up.  
"Oh, yeah, right," I stood. "Why are you out?" I asked her.  
"Well, couldn't sleep," she replied. I nodded.  
"I had a dream. Do you think you could figure out what it means?" I asked. I told her all I had seen and heard. She looked thoughtful.  
"I've been having strange dreams, too. A prophecy is coming," she told me.  
"Oh," I replied, "well, thanks for waking me up."  
"Don't mention it," she said, "Oh, and if you have any other odd dreams, tell me, okay?"  
"Sure." I smiled. "'Night."  
"Good n-" she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Uh-oh.  
"Rach?" I put my hand on her shoulder. She stood up straight. Her eyes were glowing green and she had a neon aura around her. She opened her mouth and a voice that sounded nothing like her came out.  
"Ten demigods, five and five  
shall help to save a hero's life  
defeat the possessor and save the host  
or each of the team will become but a ghost.  
Each of the ten shall have their sign  
one leader will be chosen to guide."

With that, Rachel collapsed onto the sand. The words whirled around in my head. Defeat the possessor? As far as I know, no one was being possessed. Ten demigods? Each will have their sign? I dunno. I crouched down beside Rachel as she started to stir.  
"What the-" she asked.  
"Prophecy," I answered. I told her the whole thing. She groaned.  
"We gotta go tell Chiron," she said wearily. "Looks like we have ourselves a little quest."

Yes, I did make the prophecy up myself. You know you want to push the button! Deep down, you know you have the urge! \/ Yes, that one \


	3. Chapter 3: Aaron and Olive

**Me: Hello again guys. I have nothing to say except thank you for the awesome reviews. Keep 'em coming! And, also I do own PJO and HoO, soooooooooooooooooooowwwwwhhhhhhaaaaggggg.**

**Rick Riordan: strangling Huntress* no-**

**Disclaimer: Huntress does not own PJO or HoO**

**Another OC this chapter, made by me. I will not tell you her name yet.**

* * *

Rachel and I trudged to the Big House. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, a light turned on and we heard the footsteps of someone shuffling to the door.

Mr. D appeared and said "Reilly and Emma, it is so late. Why have you come to awaken me of my beauty sleep?" (sorry, couldn't resist)

"Um, can we talk to Chiron, please?" asked Rachel, "Oh, and I'm Rachel and this is Liz." Mr. D looked offended but called to Chiron to come to the door.

"Yes, oh, I see," he said, nodding to Rachel. "Mr. D, you may return to your 'beauty nap'." Dionysus relaxedly walked back to his bedroom humming what suspiciously sounded like Symphony IXX, by Mozart. Chiron tiredly guided us to the rec room and I plopped down onto one of the beanbag chairs while Rachel pulled herself up onto the ping-pong table and dangled her legs over the edge.

"So, another prophecy, I assume?" asked Chiron. Rachel nodded and recited the poemy-type message. Chiron looked thoughtful.

"Well, you girls better be off to bed," he said. Rachel rushed off to her cave the moment we were outside.

"Um, 'night?" I said to myself. I flopped down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I dozed off right when my head hit the pillow. Again, another dream.

_A little girl, about eleven, ran through the forest, a silver dagger in hand. She was wearing torn shorts and a tank top. Her scraggly brown hair had a twig stuck in it. She kept running, looking anxiously behind her. Suddenly, a drakon popped up in front of her. "__έκρηξη__," she called as she held her hand in a defensive position in front of though it was an instinctive reaction. The drakon looked surprised, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She,too seemed surprised. She glanced at her hand for a moment. There was a crashing noise behind her and a cute-ish redhead boy about my age tackled the girl from behind. She stood up furiously._

_"__You!" she said menacingly, "I told you to stay away from me." The boy looked sheepish._

_"__Olive, I want to help. I don't want you to get hurt," he told her. Suddenly, her face twitched, and her face seemed older._

_"__Stay away from me, Aaron. You will never be able to help me, no matter how much you try," she said in a much older voice. She raised her hand and said, "Liz, wake up, really."_

_Wait, huh?_

My eyes flew open. Kleft poked me in the stomach, and I giggled. Did I mention that I am extremely ticklish?

"Kleft, stop it," I told him.

"We have a new camper, he is pretty hurt," he said. I hurried to the infirmary and sure enough, the redhead that was in my dream was laying in the bed. I sat down next to him.

"You're Aaron, right?" I asked him. He looked startled, but nodded. "Did you just get here?" He nodded again. "Can you talk?" He scowled.

"Yeah. How do you know so much about me?" he asked.

"Well, I had this dream. Your friend Olive, I think she might-" I dropped off, a look of realization flew across my face as I remembered the prophecy. _Defeat the possessor..._

"Wait, what?" he said anxiously.

"Um, I've got to go see Chiron. Sorry, I'll explain later," I turned to leave.

"NO!" he yelled, then looked a little nervous, "I mean, don't leave, you can tell me. Olive is like a sister to me, and I think I have a right to know what you are talking about. And, you can also introduce yourself, seeing that I've had no mysterious dreams about you." I sighed, giving in.

"Fine. My name is Elizabeth May Castellan, and I'm 13. But just call me Liz, okay?" I told him.

"Okay... Liz," he smiled.

"Okay. Last night I had a dream." I told him everything that I'd heard and seen. He nodded.

"Yeah, that happened a few days ago. After she told me to leave, she blasted me all the way to Manhattan, where I found this place," he remembered.

"Alright. Last night, my friend, who coincidentally is an oracle that gives prophecies. And, so, she gave us this one." I gave him the whole thing. He turned a little pale.

"So," he said barely above a whisper, "you think Olive is possessed?" I nodded solemnly.

"Whoever is saving her, better get their signs soon. We think- I think there is a specific god, or goddess to be exact, that is possessing her, but I have to ask Chiron for his opinion." I guessed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to spare the lives of some people. Review plz.**


	4. Chapter 4: Katapeisi

**Me: NEWWW CHAPTER! Well, duh. JUST READ THE FRICKIN' STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, wait. Huntress does not own anything except her OC.**

**Me: *Sigh***

As I sat in the dining hall, I barely nibbled at my mashed potatoes and gravy **(A/N: My FAV food! Sorry...). **Chiron trotted up to the podium.

"Children," he thundered** (A/N: *THUNDER* Sorry, Zeus, I know that's your word, but just this time, please?) **"We have a new camper that arrived just this morning. Aaron, please stand up." Aaron, who was sitting next to me at my table, stood up.

"This is Aaron Leon," Chiron continued, "but he has not yet received a sign of who his godly parent is."

"But we know it's a girl," added Aaron quickly. Suddenly, there was a gasp from across the hall. Kamaria, the tough Hephaestus girl, floated three feet off the ground and was surrounded in yellow fire. Kate and I ran over.

"Kamaria, are you okay? Kamaria!" I called, but she didn't seem to hear me. Her eyes were closed, and she had a calm expression on her face. She stayed motionless for a few seconds, then plopped down on the ground. Her eyes flew open.

"Hello," she said, smiling up at us, "What did I miss?"

"A sign," whispered Chiron, probably unwillingly into the microphone. He coughed and said, "Well, children, it's getting late. Oh, and will Kate, Elizabeth, Kamaria, and Aaron please stay after to talk to me?" The other campers reluctantly straggled out to their cabins until only the four of us remained. Chiron tiredly walked over to where we waited.

"Kamaria," Chiron instructed, "Tell us exactly what you felt, heard, and saw."

"Well," she began, "I was watching Aaron get introduced." She paused.

"Continue," prompted Chiron.

"Then I got this funny feeling like I was being watched. I looked around, and suddenly I was in the throne room, surrounded by the gods. My father, Hephaestus, motioned for me to come over by him. I walked over there and he said that I was needed to go on a special mission. I said, 'sure, I can do any old mission.' He smiled and gave me a hug. Then, I was back here." I looked at Aaron knowingly. He looked really sad. I shot him a questioning look and he mouthed 'later'.

"Well, Kamaria," he paused and looked at us, "Uh, you guys can go." We all nodded.

Kate bade us a good night and left for her cabin. Aaron stayed with me because he was not yet claimed.

"So," I said, "what was with the face back there?"

"Face?" he said unconvincingly, "There's no face. This is... my face." **(A/N: If you know where that quote is from, I'll give you a cookie. No, sillies, a virtual cookie.)**

"Ha," I said, "Yeah, right." He sighed, giving in.

"Like I told you before, Olive is like a sister to me. I just want to go on the quest to save her. I guess I was- just jealous, I guess." he told me. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know just what'll cheer you up," I said. "Race you to the cabin!" I darted off and heard him sigh behind me, but jog after me. Right after I tagged the cabin was I spun around and waited for him to catch up.

"One point for me!" I told him, grinning.

"_Another_ point for you," he echoed, panting. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound in the bushes. A kid that looked about 2 years younger than me stumbled into the clearing. He had brown, buzz-cut hair and brown eyes. The only odd thing about him was that he was glowing.

"Hello?" he asked. "I'm Katapeisi." Suddenly, the glow stopped as if it had never been there.

**"**Hi, I'm Liz and this is Aaron. It looks like you're going on the quest, too." I told him.

**Review!**


End file.
